(REPOST) Just Be Friends
by teayunmin
Summary: Taehyung mengerti, meski ia memunguti bunga yang layu... Bunga itu takkan bisa mekar kembali... kecuali tumbuh bunga yang baru. / Bad Summary / VHope Fanfiction / WARN! BL / R&R Please / Tae!Uke


_**Just Be Friends**_

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Length: 1 – Oneshoot – Complete

Pair: Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok / VHope

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, etc.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS VHope FANFICTION.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarin pagi entah mengapa gelas yang ada di tangan Taehyung jatuh dan pecah begitu saja di lantai. Ia berusaha memunguti pecahan itu dengan hati-hati, namun tangannya justru terluka oleh pecahan gelas tersebut. Ia meringis, sekelebat pikiran menyerang kepalanya hingga berdenyut. Hoseok, apa hal seperti ini yang dia inginkan?

.

.

.

Hari ini Taehyung akan pergi berbelanja ke supermarket karena persediaan makanan dirumahnya telah habis. Sekelebat pikiran tentang Hoseok kembali menyerangnya saat Hoseok akan berjalan disisinya dan menggenggam lembut tangannya.

Atau menemani Taehyung ke supermarket dengan sepeda kesayangannya. Taehyung tersenyum miris. Manis sekali cerita mereka.

Tapi, yang Taehyung tahu... mereka melakukan semua itu karena mereka _berteman._

Taehyung tahu, dia cukup mengerti bahwa hal yang paling pahit yang terjadi akan menjadi yang terbaik. Namun keputusan ini...

Cinta yang ada didalam hati Taehyung menolak ini semua. Tapi, kenyataan selalu menjadi _pemenang_. Taehyung menelan perasaannya dalam-dalam. Hoseok pun jauh menguburnya. Namun, jujur saja Taehyung ingin membicarakan semua ini bersama Hoseok terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memutuskan secara sepihak seperti ini.

Tapi, apa daya Taehyung? Ia hanyalah seorang _teman_...

.

.

.

.

Dunia Taehyung seakan hancur dari hari ke hari, dan ia masih bisa melihat Hoseok yang semakin menjauhinya. Entah kenapa, perlahan Hoseok seperti hilang dari pandangannya namun ia masih tetap bisa merasakan _benang merah_ terikat sempurna dijari kelingkingnya.

Dan ia merasa itu sangat _dekat_ jika bersama Hoseok.

Namun sekarang... Taehyung hanya memiliki celah kecil untuk masuk ke dalam dunia Hoseok karena dunia yang ia bangun dengan mimpi-mimpinya perlahan mulai hancur.

.

.

.

Dan Taehyung bisa merasakan suaranya mengering hampir habis saat ia terus berteriak pada langit yang menatapnya sendu, teriakannya ditelan oleh angin yang seolah mengerti dengan keadaannya.

Tapi semua sia-sia, karena _benang merah_ itu telah putus. Hoseok melepasnya. Tak ada satupun yang tersisa, Taehyung tidak merasa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

" _Tae, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu... kita hanya berteman."_

Hoseok tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Taehyung?

Ya, benar. Semua yang telah kita lalui selama bertahun-tahun ini hanya karena kita _berteman._

.

.

.

" _Kesempatan yang telah mempertemukan kita..."_ Taehyung rasanya ingin kembali ke tangan Tuhan dan meminta tak pernah dilahirkan jika ia tahu _takdirnya_ memilih untuk memutuskan semuanya.

Kegelapan dan semua masalah yang selalu berdatangan tanpa ragu dan tak terhitung seberapa banyaknya mengusik hubungan mereka, membuat Taehyung lelah menghadapinya dengan hasil yang sia-sia...

" _Jadi seperti inikah akhirnya?"_ Taehyung berbisik diantara semilir angin yang membawa kalimat beserta perasaannya yang sulit untuk dihapuskan.

Air mata Taehyung telah mengering. Ia tak bisa menangis lagi...

Suaranya hampir habis dan ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun...

Apakah Taehyung salah?

Sampai kapanpun... mereka hanya _berteman_.

Apakah ini saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Semudah itukah?

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menyadari bahwa malam-malamnya yang cerah berubah menjadi malam yang sunyi dan hampa.

Sekarang musim dimana bunga yang Hoseok sukai harus merelakan masa hidupnya dan layu berguguran.

Taehyung memungutinya dengan perasaan teriris, seolah bunga ini telah mewakili hati Hoseok yang telah layu untuknya.

Taehyung mengerti, meski ia memunguti bunga yang layu...

Bunga itu takkan bisa mekar kembali... kecuali tumbuh bunga yang baru.

Kematian kecil diatas tangan Taehyung membuatnya teringat kembali di musim saat pertama kali ia bertemu Hoseok yang sedang menghirup wangi bunga yang tengah bermekaran.

Taehyung tanpa sengaja terus menatapnya dan membuat Hoseok tersadar akan tatapan Taehyung lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Ah, sayang sekali senyum itu bukan miliknya lagi...

Taehyung terlalu sering menekankan kehidupan masa sekarang untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan menerima semua luka yang mereka dapatkan.

Hingga ia sadar, bahwa hatinya dan Hoseok telah penuh dengan duri.

.

.

.

Taehyung yang frustasi tetap memilih untuk mengikuti alur hubungan ini...

Dengan kesedihan Taehyung menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa merubah hatinya semudah apa yang orang-orang katakan...

Meski cinta Taehyung begitu besar, dan ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Hoseok, Taehyung tetap harus menerima semuanya...

Seharusnya Taehyung sadar, kenyataan akan segera mendesak masuk di dalam angan-angannya. Dan saat itu terjadi, Taehyung hanya bisa menerima semuanya.

.

.

Air mata menghujani hati Taehyung. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya yang telah mengering, jadilah ia terisak di dalam hati...

Seolah lumpuh, tak ada yang berfungsi dengan benar didalam dirinya...

Semua terasa kejam dan mengerikan dimata Taehyung hingga membuat penglihatannya memudar...

Taehyung hanya terlalu sulit menangkis rasa sakit yang bergemuruh didalam hatinya...

Mendesaknya. Membuat Taehyung sulit untuk bergerak dan bernafas...

.

.

.

Takdir yang telah menghubungkan mereka, diputus sepihak oleh kehidupan baru Hoseok bersama kekasihnya. Wajar saja itu terjadi karena ia dan Taehyung hanyalah _teman_.

Semua yang mereka lakukan hanyalah karena mereka _berteman_.

Apa Taehyung harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Rasanya tidak rela...

" _Selamat tinggal Hoseok, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Rasanya sungguh tidak cukup. Tapi, kucukupkan sampai disini, tak bisa lagi ku melihat_ benang merah _yang terputus itu... jangan melihat kebelakang lagi. Berjalanlah bersamanya..."_

.

.

Sekali lagi, jika permohonan Taehyung terkabulkan...

Ia ingin terlahir kembali berulang kali, _"dan dihari itu aku akan datang menemuimu."_

Taehyung sudah menerima semua resikonya dan apapun yang terjadi.

Ia akan terlahir untuk yang kedua kalinya dan melihat Hoseok tersenyum dipelukan orang lain.

.

.

.

Lalu ia akan terlahir untuk yang ketiga kali dan memastikan _benang merah_ itu masih berada di jari kelingking Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru mau bikin sekuel phikuk yang kemaren, malah kepikiran nyang ini. *dibuang*

Kok saya lagi demen Taehyung yang tersakiti gini sih xD #slap

Saya tau ff ini masih jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh dari kata 'bagus', jadi saya butuh komentar2 dan review yang membangun mungkin? Biar saya termotivasi hehe ^^


End file.
